


Jaden Yuki Totes Destroyed The World

by ThreeHats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer laughed impishly as she charged her chest-mounted device, admiring the pretty blue glow that emanated from it. She giggled and swung open one of the bulkheads that kept the ocean at bay, and at the same time snapped her fingers and activated the teleportation gear, launching herself at rapid speed into the sea and skimming herself deeper into the city the way a child might throw a stone across the surface of a calm river. When she ran out of charge, she found herself staring into the face of a Big Daddy as it worked at repairing a damaged wall in the side of one of the underwater skyscrapers. Tracer wondered if they still qualified as skyscrapers when they were more like... waterscrapers? Oceanscrubbers? What would you call them?</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaden Yuki Totes Destroyed The World

**Characters:** Jaden Yuki, Tracer  
 **Location:** Rapture from Bioshock (suggested by ilikebats123)  
 **Scenario:** They just destroyed the world

 

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\--

 

"Don't worry loves! Cavalry's here!"

Tracer teleported herself across the dim gallway, her bright orange, skintight outfit a stark contrast to the grim greys, blues, and greens that made up Rapture's limited palette. She dodged past a deranged splicer wearing a broken bunny mask as he screamed some pretentious 1940s obscenities at her, zipped out of sight of an electric turret as it honed in on her heat signature, and instantly transmitted herself out of a long cylindrical corridor as it began to buckle under the ridiculous water pressure surrounding the city.

Rapture had been built for the elite. The artist. The genius. This was to be there home away from the doldrums of society. Here they could be anything they wanted to be, make anything they wanted, leave behind a legacy of greatness that the surface world could only dream up in their wildest imaginings.

And this is what they made of it. Not a dream, but a nightmare. Everyone turned into crazed psychopaths - some sort of civil war had erupted and caused the beautiful underwater paradise to twist and bend until it all but washed away with the ocean's currents. It was a vestige - a symbol of humanity's own perpetual self damnation.

But all of this irony was lost on Tracer - mostly she was here to shoot the bad guys and look fantastic while doing it.

"Oy Winston!" Tracer cooed, putting a finger to her earpiece as she reversed time to avoid a collapsing bulkhead shooting out of the wall as foam sprayed from the fresh opening - a moment later and she would have been pinned by it, her bones broken in several thousand places. "You got a lock on that transmission yet?"

"Negative Tracer," Winston's gruff voice scratched at her eardrums as she fired a dozen automatic rounds off at a lumbering brute splicer in mid-charge, dropping him with an upsetting squelch. "You're going to have to search deeper, get to the lower levels. That's where we last spotted it."

Tracer laughed impishly as she charged her chest-mounted device, admiring the pretty blue glow that emanated from it. She giggled and swung open one of the bulkheads that kept the ocean at bay, and at the same time snapped her fingers and activated the teleportation gear, launching herself at rapid speed into the sea and skimming herself deeper into the city the way a child might throw a stone across the surface of a calm river. When she ran out of charge, she found herself staring into the face of a Big Daddy as it worked at repairing a damaged wall in the side of one of the underwater skyscrapers. Tracer wondered if they still qualified as skyscrapers when they were more like... waterscrapers? Oceanscrubbers? What would you call them?

Well either way, she didn't have the time nor the oxygen to debate the matter right now, so instead she used her long, muscular legs to kick the Big Daddy aside so that she could squeeze through the slender hole leading back inside. The Big Daddy made a dim barking sound that implied she had angered it, though its concern soon faded - she'd figured out they were fairly docile as long as you didn't try to really hurt them. Or their adopted charges, the Little Sisters.

Speaking of which, after she got her bearings inside and had sufficiently dripped off any esxcess water, she found her target standing amidst a crowd of the tiny, ghost-like children.

He was standing in front of a crowd of Little Sisters, his red jacket fluttering in the total lack of any breeze. His fluffy reddish brown hair was matted and wet, his face scuffed and bruised, but his duel disk was still in immaculate condition. He held it aloft in a defensive manner, his arm at an angle as he held in his other hand a trading card with a cartoo monster drawn upon it. His opponent, it seemed, was the Big Sister that had been protecting those little girls - and he had come between them.

"I'm not gonna let you possess my friends, scary ghost robot lady!" Jaden Yuki joked confidently, his brash atttiude reinforced by his brushing his thumb against the tip of his nose as he brandished his trading card at the deadly hybrid of woman and machine. "So get ready to get your game on!"

"No love!" Tracer cried out at the boy, a member of a duel academy field trip who'd gotten lost on their latest expedition. "Those aren't normal little girls! Those are...!"

"You don't have to tell me, fellow student! Nice Ra Yellow uniform by the way!" Jaden smirked.

"Actually this is orange, mate...?" Tracer blinked.

"I know what's going on here! I figured it all out thanks to Syrus' smarts! Good job by the way, old pal!" Jaden turned to look in the corner of the room, where a young boy with blue hair and reading spectacles cowered with a look of pure abject horror in his eyes. "This place is haunted! By robots! And as everyone knows, the best way to defeat a robot ghost? Is to challenge them to a game of duel monsters!"

"I don't think-"

"And win!" Jaden continued. It seemed to Tracer that this character was very used to long periods of time where he could monologue and was not the type to have rapid fire banter. "So check this out! I summon Elemental Hero Burstina-waaaugh!"

The Big Sister leapt forward and clasped Jaden between her metal fingers, reaching for his neck and beginning to asphyxiate him. An anime sweatdrop appeared on Jaden's head and he shrugged as the Big Sister threatened to crush his skull. Before he could turn blue in the face, Tracer fired a series of blasts that laid waste to the Big Sister's exeskeleton, turning her brain into so much gray matter. It matched the wallpaper.

"Jaden Yuki, you massive nonce!" Tracer growled, slapping the boy lightly across the face. "What're you playin' at? We gotta get you to the surface, and fast! Or your parents are gonna be right cross!"

"Oh were we planning to go back to the surface?" Jaden blushed, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "I figured we'd just stay down here and learn how to play duel monsters underwater! It adds a whole new element of fun to the game! Literally! Haha! Throw down a face down! I'm Jaden!"

"Of course we're going back to the surface, you plonker!" Tracer snapped in her own cheery British way. "Why wouldn't you wanna go back there?"

"Because I just destroyed it!" Jaden stammered, his face contorting into a simplified, chibi version of his vacant expression. "I figured, hey, I've defeated everyone up there! Why not just press this convenient button that raises the surface of the ocean by several hundred miles? That way I can start over! And become the next Yugi Moto! Under woto! That's water. I was saying water."

Tracer stared into the face of Jaden Yuki and could hardly believe that this young boy had just destroyed the known world.

Then again, upon consideration, she totally could believe it.

Jaden Yuki totes destroyed the world.


End file.
